<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Royal Highness, Prince Merlin Le Morte Emrys Of Elmet by Tammiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687644">His Royal Highness, Prince Merlin Le Morte Emrys Of Elmet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammiie/pseuds/Tammiie'>Tammiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Le Morte Emrys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Gwaine (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), He’s Merlin’s pet, Kilgharrah Ships Merlin/Arthur (Merlin), Kilgharrah is a Komodo dragon, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Lancelot is a saint, Long suffering Leon, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Modern Royalty, Oblivious Arthur, Protective Arthur, Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Royal Merlin, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, gwaine is a good bro, leon is done, noble merlin, overprotective gwaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammiie/pseuds/Tammiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hunith left the king of Elmet 18 years ago it was with a secret that not even she knew.</p><p>Merlin Le Morte, always knew there was more to the story his mother told him about his father.</p><p>He just never knew what until he found hidden letters in the attic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Le Morte Emrys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 18 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know what you’re thinking “how dare you start a new story when I haven’t even bothered to post the finished chapters of my old ones” The truth is at first I was just too lazy 😂 (sorry) now I’m trying to find them as I have so many documents it’s going to take a minute. </p><p>But this was an idea that was kicking around in my head for a while and I wanted to write it whilst I still remembered it and had the motivation to post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the desk Of His Majesty King Balinor Emrys of Elmet, sat various pictures of a woman and teenaged boy, the pictures themselves which had just been delivered by his most trusted advisor Gaius, an elderly fellow who had loyally served the royal family of Elmet for the last three generations (he was a childhood friend to the king’s grandfather) were not all that special at first glance not unless you knew the subjects themselves. The King did.  As he gazed upon them, he could only sigh, he had missed out on so much, before he had been handed the pictures King Balinor prided himself on being a person who lived with no regrets, but he regretted so much right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Balinor took a moment to reply, technically everything was okay after years of searching he had finally found her- his first and only love.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be soon enough Gaius, you may leave”</p><p> </p><p>“Sire” Gaius let out with a deep bow as he exited the study of the king.  Balinor continued to look through the pictures, his blue-eyed stare lingering on the dark-haired boy; he couldn’t help but note the similarities between the boy and woman as they were clearly mother and son. In doing this the King was hard pressed to not also acknowledge the differences, the boy was just that bit more regal and aristocratic in his bearing, with a sharper jaw and deep-set eyes. His heritage shining through even if he himself was unaware of the circumstances of his birth.</p><p> </p><p>The woman, Hunith had dark hair which fell in waves just past her breasts, her sea-green eyes glistening even through the dulled lens of the camera. Her slender figure in one picture was fitted into a royal blue dress, he remembered buying her some twenty years previous. His beloved fiancée - He missed her, very much indeed. King Balinor sighed deeply again and with a fingertip he gently traced the features of the woman, his fingers remembering the dips and contours of her face even with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>However, no matter the long-buried feelings and memories seeing the face of the woman he loved so much again brought up, he was almost drowning when he took in the form of the boy, Merlin... his son. Of course, Balinor could be wrong but there couldn't be any other explanation, Merlin looked <em>so </em>much like him.  He had the bearing of a King and Balinor knew that if the boy was truly his son, his heir, that he would one day become a great one. Balinor would have to wait for the copy of Merlin's birth certificate to be sure, which Gaius told he was in the process of obtaining but he had already started on the process of welcoming them into the royal household, well… as much as he could without the public or press finding out.</p><p> </p><p>Balinor's lips lifted themselves into a smile as he thought back to when he had first introduced Hunith to his parents, he knew that although they did not approve of her as she was a commoner, they could not help but be impressed. She was the type of girl that every mother wanted their son to bring home, excluding his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Hunith was a woman of many  talents, she was teaching ancient languages at St Andrews in Scotland when they had first met, as the only child to successful business owner of a father and a highly regarded lawyer for a mother who had died when she was eighteen, Hunith had inherited a small fortune and technically did not need to work, she had more than enough to last a few generations at the least. It was one of the things Balinor admired and loved about her most, she did not want to ride her parents’ coattails but make her own path. She grew up in high society and knew that she was privileged and therefore wanted to give back, despite this it still was not enough for his parents as wealthy, and high society or not she was still a commoner. Not fit to be Princess nor Queen of Elmet.</p><p> </p><p>That did not matter to the then Prince of Elmet, Hunith was and still is the most beautiful woman he has ever had the pleasure of meeting and he is in love. That's why whilst he was heartbroken to learn that she had left nearly twenty years ago he was not all that surprised. Hunith chafed under his parents’ restrictions and unapproving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His father, King Bernard iiv and his mother Queen Nimueh of Elmet along with the rest of the immediate royal family could not hide their elation enough when she had left, none where amused the slightest to find he had proposed to his love. The family kept up the pretence of approving his relationship with Hunith for appearances sake and for the kingdom who had fallen in love with the Prince’s bride to be even if few knew what she looked like. Their beloved Prince loved her and that was enough for them. They praised her and her upbringing, talking of her parents and her own accomplishments in public but behind closed doors they favoured the approach of if we ignore it maybe it will go away.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually it did. She did.</p><p> </p><p>Balinor would never forget the day he found a letter from Hunith on his desk where she stated that she had taken her leave from the royal residence, no longer was she able to deal with his parent’s passive aggressive behaviour and that he should concentrate on finding an appropriate wife, that not just the Elmetish people would approve of but his family too. He could see the stains from where her tears had fallen from her eyes and hit the paper and he knew how much it broke her heart to write that letter. For that reason, knowing she still had love for him in her heart he spent the next eighteen years scouring the world for any trace of her, but she was not to be found until now that is.</p><p> </p><p>It was and still is a cause of great tension within the royal household that he continues to search for her and remains unmarried, further tension arrived when his father had stepped down and following months after Balinor’s ascension to thrown he was still without a wife. They tried numerous times to arrange someone for him, but to their own contention as he was now King there was little they could do to force the issue. Still they pushed him to marry some Princess or Duchess from some place or other from any other suitable kingdom or family (Unlike Hunith was not mention but heavily implied) so he could produce an heir and secure the line of succession.</p><p> </p><p>The last in a long line of candidates was his childhood friend Vivienne, it did not take him long to shut that one down. They along with Vivienne’s late husband Gorlois and his fellow King Uther Pendragon and wife Igraine all went to school together in their youth, he argued that it would not be appropriate and encourage affair and infidelity rumours between them.</p><p> </p><p>He refuses to marry another, not when Hunith was still out there and now he is glad for his perseverance these last eighteen years. Balinor never once doubted their love, he remained true to their love and knew the world would not be cruel enough to keep them apart forever. Now he was being rewarded for his faith and his prayers answered;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback – two weeks previous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was on a diplomatic mission in Switzerland, truthfully it should be Prime Minister Iseldir here as this was way below the Kings paygrade, but the topic of discussion was one that is close to his heart and he insisted on being a part of the process.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he got out of the car at the entrance of the hotel where the conference would take place, he saw her through the flashes of the cameras and for a second he believed he was hallucinating but when he turned in her direction, he knew his sight was true. She was there. His love. Then everything suddenly seemed to go in slow-motion, as his eyes caught hers across the street, his heart went into overdrive and his breathing quivered and stuttered until he saw her eyes flicker to a figure next to her. His heart stopped, his breath faulted, the boy next to her could be no one else but her son.</p><p> </p><p>She had moved on.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to push away the gathering crowd around him and run to her, embrace her. To see if she still fitted into his arms the way she used too, if her lips still felt the same, if she still smelled as she did almost two decades ago. But just as he took a step towards her, her eyes widened in fear and she grabbed hold of the boy beside her (her son, Balinor had a hard time remembering) and dragged him into a waiting car and just like that she was gone again. However, as they got into the car, he got a better look at the boy and couldn’t help but notice that it was like looking into a mirror if he was still his teenaged self.</p><p> </p><p>But that couldn't be, it was simply not possible. He refuses to acknowledge the memory of him and Hunith rushing through a ceremony and racing to a nearby hotel, just a week before she left him. The memory too painful.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he became conscious of the fact that the boy must be his son. His heir. Hunith had not moved on as he first believed, his joy was short lived as he realised the truth, he had a son; One Hunith had not informed him of. How could she keep something so monumental from him? They had just begun to talk about having a family when she left, so even if he was not of royal blood and in need of an heir, she knew what such a thing meant to him. Balinor shock his head, this conference also meant a lot to him, he needed to concentrate on that. Nevertheless, he subtly signalled his most able bodyguards (they of course had noticed the whole exchanged across the street, a couple of the older ones might have even recognised Hunith and put together the same clues as he did) to follow the car as he walked into the building.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~oOoOo~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In a small manor house situated in Chelsea that once belonged to his grandparents the oblivious Prince of Elmet was being rudely woken up by his best friend, Will. Sometimes Merlin wonders why he stays friends with the annoying oaf.</p><p>"Come on, you fucking lazy arse"</p><p> </p><p>Just to be a little shit Merlin, remained silent, pretending to still be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, come on I know you’re awake. We're gonna be late for the first day of class."  Merlin peeked through one eye to see Will was standing at the foot of his bed with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping. Merlin rather thought that he looked a lot like his mother Hunith at the moment, he waited a breath considering if he should make Will wait any longer when the aforementioned boy took matters into his own hand and pulled the covers off the bed. Merlin sat up and looked up at his friend before yawning and stretching his limbs, letting Will see that Merlin was already fully dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes in disbelief Will sat himself at the nearest and cleanest spot he could find in the dump that Merlin called his bedroom, (his desk chair ) but not before he swiped a pile of clothes onto the floor to make room for himself and once comfortable he crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled deeply back at his friend. Merlin doesn’t know why he bothered as Merlin fully admits that at times he can be a right arse and at this point in their friendship so should Will.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it with you and being a little shit, why can’t I have a normal best friend?" He asked, keeping the scowl on his face when his best friend<em> just smirked back at him.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Will, up you get we’re going to be late” Merlin says as he finishes putting on his boots and grabs his bag before heading for the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Will just glared at his back before following him down the stairs. “You know the Prince is going to be in our classes this year”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin stopped in his tracks, usually he would carry on the conversation, lately the fact that prince Arthur was going to the same university as them was all they would talk about (Will had a bit of an obsession) but since he had found some letters in the attic belonging to his mother he has tried to avoid the subject.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback- two weeks previous </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Merlin was currently digging through generations worth of junk the Le Morte’s had gathered over the years, he was on the hunt for his family history for a school project he had due once summer was over. (Presently he had a bunch of old letters in his hand) At first he had asked his mother but she believed it would be more educational if he went looking himself instead of just asking her, sometimes he bemoaned having a university professor as a mum, he couldn’t slack in any of his school work unless he falls short of her expectations and to be fair his own.</p><p> </p><p>Still he does not know many teenagers who could fluently speak seven different languages (French, Spanish, German, Cantonese, Italian, Romansh and Russian) along with two dead languages of Latin and Sanskrit and play a hoard of different instruments (Piano, violin, flute, guitar, drums and the cello) he also is proficient in various forms of marital arts. Once Merlin had asked why his mother was teaching him all these things, she just replied that she wanted him to be prepared; what for Merlin did not know and when he had asked, she just said for success and that there would be people in his life that would look down in him and therefore he needed to be the best he could be which had left him even more confused than he was before.</p><p> </p><p>Hunith had just smiled and said “Success is where opportunity meets preparation, I’m just preparing you for your next opportunity Merlin”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin wasn’t confused anymore.</p><p> </p><p>As Merlin read more and more of the letters in his hand, he grew more and more angry at his mother, at himself, at his paternal grandparents, at his father and at the world. He always knew there was something missing from the stories his mother would tell him about his father, they had odd inconsistences here and there that added up over the years and now in his hand he had all the answers to the questions he was never brave enough to ask.</p><p> </p><p>His father wasn’t who he thought he was, Merlin himself wasn’t who he thought he was. His father was a King, he was the son of a king, technically a prince. It was all right here, in his mothers’ own words.</p><p> </p><p>‘My dearest King… Bali, you have a son, we have a son… did not know until I had already left… I fear what your parents would do…I named him Merlin… You told me it was your grandmother’s favourite bird…His Royal Highness Prince Merlin Le Morte Emrys of Elmet.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two sides of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our two pronces sorry I mean princesmeet and it's instant attraction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Merlin Le Morte Emrys</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father wasn’t who he thought he was, Merlin himself wasn’t who he thought he was. His father was a King, he was the son of a king, technically a prince. It was all right here, in his mothers’ own words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘My dearest King… Bali, you have a son, we have a son… did not know until I had already left… I fear what your parents would do…I named him Merlin… You told me it was your grandmother’s favourite bird…His Royal Highness Prince Merlin Le Morte Emrys of Elmet.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will's eyebrows raised, confused when he continued to remain silent and stuck in place as Merlin hadn’t told him what he had found out, and to be truthful he didn’t know if he ever would. Merlin shook himself out of his thoughts and continued waking as he turned back to Will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, it’s all we been talking about for the past month, you have a bit of a royal obsession mate” Merlin smirked, before he found out the truth, he always thought how carried away Will got with royals was funny, now not so much. Merlin wonders how his best friend would react if he found that technically the boy who he grew up with, who is practically his brother was a royal? To be honest the uncertainty of how he would treat Merlin after he found out was probably why he hasn’t told him yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asshole” Will mumbled in reply as he hit Merlin hard on his arm in retaliation. “Well there was more, but you went off into the clouds, so I stopped talking” He let a small smile in apology before gesturing his friend to carry on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently the King of Elmet is going to be doing an educational tour of England starting with Camelot University” Once again Merlin stopped in his tracks and Will not noticing that his friend had stopped walked into his back almost falling into the oncoming traffic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell Merlin, what is up with you today!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you find that out?” Was the reply he got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found what out Merlin? You’re acting weird, what’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About the King, how did you know about it?” His friend ignored his observation about his weird behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all over the news and the internet, I don’t know how you could have missed it” Will took out his phone and went onto the page he was reading before he left his house and passed onto his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em><strong>His Royal Majesty King Balinor Emrys of Elmet, to tour England.</strong></em><em>'</em> Merlin almost let the phone slip from his hands, too in shock to remember to keep a firm grip but managed to catch the phone before it hit the ground and hesitantly began to read the rest of the online article.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Following the</em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <strong> successful renewal of the peace treaty of the five Kingdoms signed by all five Kings for the first time in a century during a conference in Switzerland two weeks ago, King Balinor long time friend to His Royal Majesty King Uther will be proceeding to visit England this week. He will be conducting an educational tour of England’s finest universities, starting of with Camelot University located in Chelsea where His Royal Highness Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon of Wales is set to start his first year…'</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin couldn't read any further, unsure of how to deal with the situation, he decided to carry on as normal and deal with the problem when the King- his father actually arrives at the university. Instead he closed her eyes for a second before they landed on Will, he let what he hoped was a reassuring smile but was sure was more of a grimace and judging by the look on his friend’s face it was far from reassuring.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~oOoOo~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her son and Will had left Hunith sat down with her morning cup of tea and read the newspaper will had kindly brought in for her, this had become something of a morning ritual of hers the last couple of weeks following the close call she had with Balinor in Switzerland. She thought it prudent that she kept a closer eye on her former fiancée’s movements to avoid any further problems and close calls. Hunith knew it that eventually she would have to confront the issue and tell her son the truth and that he might want to reach out to his father but right now she just was not ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everything she had done to disappear from Balinor’s immediate reach and influence she honestly did not how she would react when coming face to face with him again or even what he would do after she just left without saying goodbye or how she kept his son from him. That was what would be a sticking point for the king, Hunith knew how much he had wanted a family with her, but she was honestly scared about his parents’ reactions if they found out about Merlin. That they might believe him to be a threat to the line of succession. All thoughts of keeping her secret for hidden for just that while longer flew from her mind, when her eyes caught hold of the top headline on the newspaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em><strong>His Royal Majesty King Balinor Emrys of Elmet, to tour England.</strong></em><em>'</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All those years of hiding and never drawing too much attention to herself or her son despite her insistence that he be the best of best in whatever he pursued would all be for nothing, even her hasty retreat from Switzerland where they had been staying since she left Elmet was for nought as now Balinor would be in the exact same building as Merlin, and the family resemblance between would be undeniable to those around them if they were ever in the same room. She looked at the picture that accompanied the article; it was a good one, Hunith thought he looked very handsome but she could tell that his smile was forced, mostly likely it was a picture taken recently and what with the recent encounter they had (if you could even count it a that when she had run away) Balinor would not of been in the best of moods. He was wearing his press smile as she used to call it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much like the King had done when holding her picture Hunith traced the outlines of his face and she could scarcely believe her much of him she still remembered from almost twenty years ago. There were some things that had changed, he had some grey in his hair and beard, there was a roundness to his middle that wasn’t there before, but he still looked like the same old Bali to her, the one whom she still loved. Hunith put away the paper not wanted to get caught up in the memories and started to wonder how she was going to deal with the fallout that was sure to be coming. She did not have it in her to continue hiding anymore and she knew it was only a matter of time before the two most important men in her life found out the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides Hunith had always planned on telling Merlin before his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday which was in a few months as that is when in Elmet the first son of the King is considered of age and becomes the crown prince. She wanted to give him the option that if he did want to get to his father, he wouldn’t miss out on receiving what was rightfully his by birth (No matter what his grandparents would same about it) Maybe it would be better if she told Merlin early, to give him that extra time to wrap his head around his new situation, to prepare him a bit more not that he needed it she had been preparing him his whole life as much as she was able for this moment. But now that it was here, she was scared, and she didn’t quite know how to tell Merlin. Hunith inhaled deeply through her nose taking the time to centre herself, She'd have to think about it and for such a momentous and life impacting choice it would be better if she took a few days to come to terms.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~oOoOo~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin and Will had sat themselves in the back of the lecture hall as they waited for the professor to arrive and start the class, Will was chatting away but Merlin was barely paying any attention as he continued to sketch in his pad. Art classes being another thing that his mother had insisted on when he was younger along with dance lessons, he was currently recreating a portrait he had seen of his mother and grandparents in the attic a couple of weeks ago; Despairingly trying to keep his mind off of how much his life was going downhill right now, the success of which was being tested as Crowd Prince Arthur walked into the hall. For a second it was dead silent then all hell started to break loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screams of his fellow classmates grated on his nerves, and Merlin couldn’t help but sneer at them, thinking at their age they really should have more control of themselves. The screams seemed to get louder after a moment of peace and Merlin discreetly looked up to see the Prince walking towards him, resolutely looking down at his sketch and continuing to draw Merlin seemed unaware of what was going on around him. His seemingly deep concentration on his work was broken when he felt Will dig his elbow into his ribs and saw him subtly (or what could pass as subtle for Will) towards the Prince who had now stopped beside his seat. Merlin looked up fully and glanced at the Prince before turning back to his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dead silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked back once the noise of the hall didn’t return to its previous level, turning to Will he asks, “Why has everyone gone silent?”  Hearing a snort of disbelief Merlin once more turns to the Prince in front of him who’s lips curved into a slight smirk as Merlin looked to him. Holding his hand out to shake, the prince introduces himself as if Merlin was unaware of who he was. “I’m Arthur, I was asking if this seat was free?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin now just a little bit embarrassed by his previous distraction, simply took his hand and gestured to seat as if to say go ahead and barely remembered to mumble out “I’m Merlin.”    Flustered by the interaction and the prince himself who is a lot more hotter in person than any man really should have the right to be, Merlin immediately turns back to his work. Will on the other hand excited by the fact that there was royalty in their midst continued to stare at the Prince, Merlin didn’t doubt that he was very starstruck at the moment. The Prince, Arthur seems to disregard this with ease and focuses his attention onto Merlin; he tries to continue drawing but he can feel Arthur’s eyes poking holes into him, so he finally puts down his pencil down and glances at Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s breath gets stuck in his throat when he sees the sunlight hit the golden blonde strands falling into Arthur’s eyes, he almost looks like angel Merlin thinks to himself, caught off guard by the deep and penetrating attraction that he feels, Merlin feels his blood rushing both to his cheeks and towards dick. He almost misses the small smile that plays on the prince’s face. Caught up in their staring contest Merlin startles when the professor begins the lecture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome students to your first lecture in social politics”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the lecture Merlin is making notes, thoroughly engaged in the lesson, he ignores everything else to the annoyance of Will and amusement of Arthur not that he was aware of this. Professor Monmouth clearly proves why he was granted tenure at such a young age at a top tier university; the professor is well known for his outspoken opinions on controversial social policies, he recently decimated President Trump on social media after one the man’s televised campaign rallies. They were extremely lucky to get him as a teacher and Merlin is even hoping that he might be able to grab him as a personal mentor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sly part of Merlin’s brain acknowledges that it might be easier if the man knew of his connection to the King of Elmet, as he and his father used to work together. It was a few years back Merlin remembers when his father had first taken the thrown and decided to change the rules of succession, Monmouth had served as an advisor at the time. The more independent part of Merlin wanted the man to choose to be his mentor thorough his own merits not his familial connections. It was something he knew he had to be conscious of if and when he decided to confront his parents with the truth, though his father could choose to not publicly claim him as his son and heir but Merlin doubted that would be a probability from the letters he had read it seemed as though his father would be overjoyed that he had a son.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the lecture was near to the end the professor made an announcement. “Social policies do not only effect our society at large but also the individuals in society itself, as such your term project will both individual work and a group effort. You will receive separate marks for both that will be averaged for a final grade, so do not slack on either assignment as both are equally as important.”  Monmouth took a break to look around the hall and make sure they all understood, Merlin along with the rest of the class gave a nod in confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Great, now listen closely as I give you your groupings, there will be six in each group… and lastly we have Mr Le Morte, who will be with Mr Du lac, Mr Pendragon, Mr Hopper, Mr Coulby and Mr Young, you have the rest of the lecture time to make yourselves familiar with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin was happy with his grouping, Elyan and Lance were close friends of his, to be truthful if it wasn’t for the fact that he had known Will longer he would probably consider them his best friends. He doesn’t know much about the other two Leon and Percival or Percy as he liked to be called, but he had spoken a few words with them during orientation, they seemed decent like decent guys if not a bit posh and of course there was Arthur, Merlin was unsure if he was happy or not about the fact they were put together. Regardless he knew that the rest of the term he will be extremely uncomfortable when around him and would have to fight to not embarrass himself too much. Slowly the class began to gather together in their groups Merlin stayed where he was seeing as he and Arthur were the only two of the group sat near each other, he was just about to doze off when someone threw am arm over his shoulder and he looked up to seem Lance smiling down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin, mate it’s been forever” Merlin just shook his head, they had spent all last night hanging out. “You mean it’s been a few hours, not even a day yet” Lance let out a light laugh, he was a laid-back type of guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the group had started to place their laptops and books onto the little desks and started introducing themselves to each other, apparently the other two in their group Percy and Leon were friends of Arthurs. Explains why he thought them to be bit posh they would have grown up in high society, although technically Merlin is supposed to be in same circles as them even without being of royal blood due to his maternal grandparents and his mother growing up in that world. Merlin sighed as he thought about his mother, her pushing him so much when he was younger making a lot more sense now, but it also made him a lot more angry at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The name Le Morte sounds familiar” Leon was saying when he came back into the conversation, Merlin nodded along as it wasn’t the first time someone had recognised his surname. “My grandfather was a co-founder and CEO of Le Morte enterprises and my grandmother was the managing partner of Le Morte and ley Fay law offices, both were quite well known before they died” Not just Leon both Arthur and Percy had looks of realisation on their faces, it was probably bothering them too, Merlin thought. With that the rest of the class seemed go by rather quickly. Merlin was just glad he wasn’t grouped with complete prats like it seemed Will was, and he got along with everyone quite well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A close encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favorite Knight finds out what's been bothering his bestfriend these last few weeks.</p>
<p>Merlin has a close encounter with a familiar face. A very close encounter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned there is sexual content towars the end of the chapter and last a few paragraphs.</p>
<p>There's not going to be a lot of sexual content in this story but there will be some.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously on Merlin Le Morte Emrys</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The name Le Morte sounds familiar” Leon was saying when he came back into the conversation, Merlin nodded along as it wasn’t the first time someone had recognised his surname. “My grandfather was a co-founder and CEO of Le Morte enterprises and my grandmother was the managing partner of Le Morte and ley Fay law offices, both were quite well known before they died” Not just Leon both Arthur and Percy had looks of realisation on their faces, it was probably bothering them too, Merlin thought. With that the rest of the class seemed go by rather quickly. Merlin was just glad he wasn’t grouped with complete prats like it seemed Will was, and he got along with everyone quite well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Merlin’s house was the closest, they all agreed to make their way there once class had finished since it was all their last class of the day to work on their project, all them wanted to get started right away so all the work didn’t just pile up. When they had arrived, it was to find that his mother had left for a guest lecture she had at the university, this was news to Merlin as he hadn’t known that she would even be out of the house. It was probably for the best, considering that Arthur was here and Merlin that would cause his mother to be awkward and then he would be awkward in turn which would be a giant neon sign to his mother that he knew the truth or at least some of it.</p>
<p>Once they had all gotten comfortable and had their drinks provided by a blushing Sefa, their maidservant (she was quite taken with Lance but then again who wasn’t) Merlin proceeded to set down the law, he could not afford to get a bad grade from this project as it made up 75% of their final grade. His mother would just not stand for it, her expectations of him had gone up since he started uni especially since he got in a year early. The others could obviously tell that something was bothering him since they we’re all looking amongst themselves to see who would take the proverbial bullet and ask him.</p>
<p>"Is… something wrong?" Arthur asked, unsure. Poor sod was scared Merlin thought with some amusement, perhaps his previous speech was a but much?</p>
<p>Merlin raised his head. "Sorry, that speech might have been a tad too much it’s just that my mother has waaaay to high expectations of me, she has all my life but recently I found out why and it’s become too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before Lance not Arthur replied, with hurt laced through his voice. “I don’t understand, you’re my best mate why would you not tell me something like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin just shook his head.  “I had planned too, over the weekend but I just didn’t know how.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance took a good look at Merlin before shrugging his shoulders, somewhat placated by his explanation but still clearly hurt by the omission. It was then that Elyan spoke up. “Look why don’t we give you two some time to talk and we can get started tomorrow instead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin was just about protest that it wasn’t necessary, he really wanted to get started on the work, but they had all stood up already and was gathering their belongings. Sefa lured in by the mass noise coming from the sitting room, appeared just as they were leaving took one good look around at the crowd in front of the door, her stare lingering on Elyan before she left as quickly as she came. Merlin’s eyes followed, his amused expression only growing the further and quicker she walked away. It seemed as though someone has a crush. Arthur almost had to bite his lip to not laugh at Elyan after Merlin said as such to the rest of the boys, Elyan tiring to hide a blush behind the collar of his jacket. Thinking to himself that Merlin simply did not know what he was talking about, so he had to be joking. But thinking back to the look on the girl’s face when he had greeted her maybe his friend was right nevertheless, he was quick to adjust that thought and cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we’re leaving now, we got the group chat now when can arrange later when to get together”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin thought that Elyan’s avoidance of the topic was quite adorable really but in all honestly, he was using the opportunity to avoid the topic he had to talk to Lance, to say he was not looking forward to it would be an understatement. It had been two weeks and he still had not come to terms with the bombshell revelation, and he definitely did not know to process the fact that he was royalty. The son of a King. A prince in his own right yet he knew nothing of the country he would come to inherit so could he really in good conscience claim that title?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst he had been lost in thought, the rest had taken their leave and had left him with Lance, he would get them back later for that sneaky exit no doubt orchestrated by Elyan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lance, I don’t know if I can talk about it. It’s bad.” Merlin shook his head, it was not even a lie, he really did not think he would be able to get the words out of his mouth not because he thought that Lance would not believe him (it was the kind of story you took with a pinch of salt) but because every time he thought about it, he also thought of the betrayal of his mother. At least he could not talk about it while he was sober.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess we’re getting pissed arsed drunk then” Merlin smiled this was why he privately thought of Lance as his best friend, he understood and knew him in a way that Will just couldn’t even begin to comprehend. That deep understanding was mutual, Merlin knew he could always rely on Lance and vice versa.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew there was a reason why kept you around mate, finally getting some use out of you” Merlin couldn’t help but break the emotional tension building from the unspoken acknowledgement of their deep friendship. Their talk later on would be emotional enough. Merlin did not do emotional talks. Lance just shook his head used to his closest friend’s antics by now, he avoided anything more emotional than saying thank you to waiters at restaurants. People usually walk on eggshells around him when it comes to dealing with anything too emotional generally just going along with the things, they he wants to hear and never speaking their own mind to avoid him completely shutting down on them. It was why he was hurt by his friend’s omission but not all that surprised with it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin was different with his mum though; he was completely open even overzealous with his affection for her but lately Lance had noticed that that had begun to change. It seemed as though he was angry at her for something, which given the brief explanation they got early would make sense. The evening was probably going to consist of waaay too much alcohol and an overnight hospital stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~oOoOo~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five hours later.</em>
</p>
<p>They were four drinks in, and Merlin had just begun to loosen up, Lance knew he needed Merlin mid fifth drink with some food in him so he could get the story out of him whilst not being too drunk. He had already given the waiter their order-burger and chips, Merlin’s go to comfort food (To say that Lance had thought this through to the last tiny detail would be an understatement of epic proportions) every outcome thought off and anticipated.</p>
<p>“I’m going up to the bar, want another rum and coke mate?” (Another go to for comfort, Lance knew his friend well) Merlin simply nodded his head, too engrossed in his eavesdropping of the next table (a couple having an argument) to give a verbal reply. Lance fought the impulse to give a sarcastic comment on his friend’s busybody tendencies.</p>
<p>“Yes, please Lance, thank you Lance, you’re the best Lance.” He mockingly mumbles as he walked away, he didn’t fight the impulse all that much.</p>
<p>“Two more rum and cokes, please mate” Lance nodded to the bartender as he walked back to the table, the couple had finished arguing and was now busy shoving their tongues down each other throats. Merlin looked up once he set the drinks down. “huh did you say something Lance?” Lance snorted, unbelievable he thought.</p>
<p>“Yeah about five minutes ago when I left and went to the bar, Merls.” Came the mocking reply, Merlin didn’t think that was really necessary, the couple at the next table were very distracting, he couldn’t help but listen and block out his friend when he had begun to speak.  He was nosy; sue him, was extremely useful in high school when he was thinking of coming out as bisexual.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Anyway, you ready to talk now?” Lance cut across what Merlin thought was going to be quite a scathing reply to the taunt.</p>
<p>"Oh well one more drink I think should do it." Merlin reached out to the drink he left when the couple had begun arguing only to find it empty. He looked adorably confused for a second, looking at the drink then back at himself, wondering when he had finished the drink.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it lucky, I went to the bar.” Lance said as he slid on of the drinks to Merlin a smug smirk present on his lips. Merlin glared up at him for his trouble not that it did much, Lance thought to himself he looked like a little puppy. In fact, a puppy would be more scary.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, you jerk.” Merlin said as he back down the drink in one. Still he did not think he was ready to talk, anticipating this outcome he ruffled in his bag and pulled out a few of letters he had brought with him (THE letters) and handed them to his tablemate. He could feel his anxiety building up, so he slid his gaze to the conveniently placed exit on his left and contemplated taking off. Lance was distracted he could potently get away with if he was quick about it. He was gearing himself up when Lance’s arm reached out and grabbed his arm. “Don’t even think about it.”</p>
<p>Merlin held back the sarcastic reply of he had already thought about. Just barely held it back. Lance hadn’t even looked up from reading the first letter which he almost finished. It was a short one. "Whyyyy?" Merlin whined in reply instead, anything to distract him from his debilitating anxiety and Lance hadn’t even read the part where Merlin’s whole world shatters. “Because I said so” Lance drawled out in distracted reply, moving onto the second letter.</p>
<p>The bastard.</p>
<p>“My parents are married, thank you very much.” Merlin felt his mouth drop open; how did he know what he was thinking?</p>
<p>“I’m a physic” Lance says, his voice deadpanned.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“You were speaking out loud idiot.” That makes a lot more sense, Merlin thinks to himself, impatiently waiting for his friend to finish the final letter he had brought (huh, he was a fast reader) the one where his mother finally at least in writing admits the truth that she had hidden from the world. Too soon he putts down the letters and looks up at Merlin; I’m not drunk enough for this he thinks to himself so when Lance goes to break the silence between them, he holds up a hand to forestall his reaction. “I need another drink.” and with that he waves down a passing waiter and orders some shots.</p>
<p>Once they arrive, he again downs them in one before he resolutely looks ahead to his friend who seems to still be in shock from the night’s revelation. “So, one of my best friends is apparently a prince” Merlin lets out a small smile, not knowing what exactly to say it did not help that the numerous drinks he had just consumed had begun to affect his thought processes. Which was the whole idea, so goal achieved Merlin drunkenly thinks to himself.</p>
<p>To say that Lance did not anticipate this outcome would be a colossal understatement, he wonders how to help his friend through this as he watches him stagger off to get another drink, bumping into the guy from the table next to them on his way. He really couldn’t comprehend his clumsy, and often times goofy best friend being or royal stock, of being a prince. A royal is far from the image of Merlin Lance has in his head but as he begins to compare him to the little, he had seen from Arthur he comes to the startling realisation that they were shockingly similar. They both hold themselves the same as if they’re and Lance hesitates to admit this but as if they’re somehow above everyone else. Not to say that’s all they had in common both of the gave off the feeling of welcome and that they could listen and somehow resolve all your problems.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~oOoOo~</strong>
</p>
<p>Merlin was now happily mind-numbing drunk and well on his way to obliterated, he had just found out the guy who was arguing with his date earlier had ditched and now they were currently having a very heaving petting session in the alley behind the back entrance of the restaurant. He had no idea how the unnamed girl could like this guy (Gwaine he had found out mid snog) go he was an extremely good kisser and Merlin could feel the outline of his prick pressing against his thigh and even in his drunk state Merlin could confidently confirm that it was hella lot more impressive than his make out skills. Merlin was very very impressed with his make out skills.</p>
<p>Gwaine’s hand went to his waist to pull down his zipper on his jeans and take out his cock, Merlin let out a groan when the cold air reached him, a shiver running down his body in pleasure. It seems as though Gwaine was an all-round pleaser as he was pleasurable efficient with his hands and in no time at all Merlin began to feel that quiver of pleasure building in his stomach and reaching down to his cock.</p>
<p>Lord knows what happens next as Merlin comes to, finding himself bent over hands splayed on the wall in front of him and legs wide open with Gwaine draped over him. “Back with me, Merlin” Came a lust filled voice, Gwaine’s breath ghosting over his ear, letting out a loud moan Merlin could only nod, already back at full mast and desperate for more. With his nod Gwaine thrusts inside him in one stroke, the ring of muscle presenting no resistance just as eager as Merlin.</p>
<p>Merlin felt his hands slipping as the man determinedly pounds into him from behind, his hips were going to be deliciously bruised come tomorrow morning and his arse radiating a pleasant ache. Moving a fist to his mouth to stifle a moan at a particular tantalising thrust that slammed into that part deep in him, once Gwaine notices this he becomes even more brutal in his pounding as he hammers away. The slapping of their skin echoing in the otherwise silent alleyway, his knees begin to ache and shake as Gwaine lifts him and slams him against the wall his legs automatically wrapping around Gwaine’s waist. The new position makes sure that his thrusts are able to reach that sweet spot over and over again, Merlin’s arse clutching and releasing Gwaine in anticipation, this seems to urge him on as his falters for a second before slamming back in even harder than before.</p>
<p>Soon enough Merlin lets out a gasp as he feels as Gwaine’s hand sneaks down to stoke his cock in time with the movement of his hips. They were both close. Merlin begins to pant forgetting all decorum and then moans loudly, his cock throbbing almost painfully. It wasn’t long before Merlin was screaming out his release as he cums all over himself and Gwaine’s hand. He hears as Gwaine’s breaths becomes erratic as he too comes to a close, kissing the back on of Merlin’s when he pulls out. He whimpers at the loss; it had been a long time before tonight that he had a cock in him.</p>
<p>He wonders if the sex had been so intense because it had been such a long time for him or if that was just all Gwaine, he had never had sex quite like that before, so he put it down to the latter. Merlin goes for another kiss, mumbling against Gwaine’s. “Another round?”</p>
<p>“mmm, definitely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a few Easter eggs in the story. See if you can find them. I will give you a hint it’s mostly to do with the names.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>